In order to hold meat sections together, prevent dryness, and preserve tenderness it has been found desirable to cook certain meat products within a plastic bag. Many cook-in bags or bake-in bags or pouches are currently available on the market.
In order to obtain the benefits of being a roasted or baked product, moisture must be allowed to escape from the cook-in bag and one way of doing this has been to perforate the bag. The perforations also prevent ballooning and collection of moisture which can possibly lead to uneven cooking.
In order to perforate the film from which plastic bags are made, needle perforation has been used in the past with both hot and cold needles. Also, in some instances, perforations have been made with flame applied to the film as it passes over a selectively cooled drum.
In certain commercial operations, it is particularly desirable to use a shrinkable bag or pouch to hold turkey breast, ham, or other meat sections or parts closely together. Shrinkable bags which have been needle perforated have produced undesirable tears and splitting as the bag shrinks around the product and is placed under tension during the cooking process.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a perforated, shrink bag which will resist splitting when shrunk.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a satisfactory bag for roasting or baking a meat product therein.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which is summarized below.